The present invention relates to guide cable protection arrangement for an air rocket started from a launcher and guided into a target by means of the guide cable.
In order to protect the guide cable of wire controlled weapons, it is customary to cover the cable with a flexible protective sheath which protects it against damage of various types. British Patent No. 1,214,801 discloses an example for such a guide cable protection for use with a torpedo.